The Last Chance
by Knut
Summary: Takeru is suicidal. Hikari is back in town. Yamato is lovesick.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Digimon**

Yamato and Hikari sat in Yamato's living room. Hikari had unexpectedly shown up at his door. Her car had broken down right by his house and it had been collected by a tow truck and would return to her the next day or so. She had graduated from university a year earlier and had not seen her best friend Takeru for over half a year.

"So Hikari, what are the odds that you're car would break down right next to my house?"

"I don't know Yamato, I don't know. But it is great seeing you again."

"Yeah, I suppose. "

"But I gotta tell you, you keep one messy place."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Is something wrong, Yamato?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem…very down today."

"Do you really want to know why I haven't been so great lately?" Yamato asked.

"Of course. You're my best friend's brother."

"It's Sora."

"Sora? What did she do?"

"Nothing, I…I can't stop thinking about her. She's all I want. But with the problems with Takeru, I can't…"

"Wait," Hikari said interrupting Yamato, "what about Takeru?"

"Wow, it has been a while since you last saw him. He's been suffering from depression lately for the past seven months or so. Tried to kill himself a few times even."

"Wow, hope he's alright."

"I think it's just a phase. He'll probably snap out of it."

Hikari had paused for a moment. She had remembered all the fun times she had had with Takeru. From the seesaw to graduation, they were good friends. The last time she had seen him, she had told him that she may move away somewhere. That was seven months ago. It turned out she did not have to move away from town and she could work right in her hometown. She didn't want to dwell on the issue at the moment.

"Yamato," Hikari began, "about Sora…"

"Sora?" he said interrupting Hikari, "she's the reason why my playing with my band isn't doing so well! I can't think, I can't sleep, I can't eat. Damn it, I'm in love with Sora Takenouchi!"

Yamato sat down at his dining table and put his hands on his face, mumbling out half words.

"I guess I shoulda told you. Sora's coming here to drive me home."

Yamato looked up instantly. He looked shocked. It didn't seem like happiness or sorrow of any kind. It was like a third kind of reaction.

"She's coming here? How's my hair look? How's my shirt look? Oh, crap, she's coming! She's coming!"

Yamato kept on walking around his living room in circles. He would go to the nearest chair and would sit down and then stand up immediately after sitting down. After doing this three times, the doorbell rang.

"It's Takeru! Here's here! I'm coming brotherrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Yamato yelled as he sprinted towards the door.

Hikari stood up stunned. She was amazed that she had seen a grown man go crazy. As the footsteps inched closer, she started wondering what Takeru would think of her now. It had felt like years since the two last spoke to him. She wondered how the once confident star basketball player could become so depressed. She couldn't help but geel that she had something to do with it.

Takeru walked in the living room with his head down without saying hello and sat down on a couch. He looked at Hikari and gave her a simple smile then looked away. He began to cry. Hikari had a million different things to say to him, but couldn't think of one to use.

She looked at his clothes. His jeans had duct tape covering the rips and his shirt was really dirty, with a bit of blood on it.

"Hello Hikari," Takeru lightly said.

"Hey, how's it hangin'?"

"I've tried to kill myself four times,"

"What?"

"First time, I tried to slit my wrists. I stopped because it hurt too much. Second time, I tried to jump off a bridge, but I'm scared of heights. Third time, I tried to stand on a railroad and waited for a train to come and kill me. But the damn train broke down before it could hit me. Fourth time, I tried to poison myself, but I've heard bad things about the taste."

"Listen, you have to stop. You've got to be happy again, even if I have to beat it into you."

Takeru started crying. Hikari sighed. The doorbell rang.

"Hikari, could you get that?" Yamato requested.

Hikari left the living room and went to the door. Yamato went to Takeru and put his arm around him.

"Come on, man. Why are you so depressed?" Yamato asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course!"

Takeru wiped his tears off his face and paused for a moment and bit his lip.

"The truth is, I'm in love with Hikari. I've been in love with her since we were kids. I just never told her. The news of her moving away and possibly never seeing her again is what made me depressed."

Yamato looked puzzled, "But she's back now, you have a second chance."

Takeru looked up and opened his mouth, but didn't speak.

Hikari walked back in with Sora. Yamato jumped up.

"Hi Yamato," Sora said, "Oh, hey Takeru."

"Um, Sora, could I speak to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Yamato asked.

Sora and Yamato walked into the kitchen. Yamato was trying to find his words. Hikari approached Takeru.

"Takeru, I know you probably don't want to see me, but you have to let it all out."

"You want the truth?" he asked.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," she replied.

"Okay…I'm in love with you."

Hikari said nothing. Sora ran in yelling "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Yamato came out and took Sora away from them and brought her back in the kitchen. Yamato turned his head and winked at Hikari and Takeru.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"I'm in love with you Hikari."

"That's impossible," Hikari said in shock.

"Listen, I've been in love with you since we were children. That's why I've been suicidal. I figured if I can't be with you, I had no reason to live."

"Takeru…I love…you too."

Takeru looked at her. He finally cracked a smile on his gloomy face.

"But why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was scared," they both said at the same time.

The two of them looked at each other for five seconds, and then kissed each other. They two looked at each other after their lips parted until they looked into the kitchen seeing Sora and Yamato kissing.

"Well," Takeru said, "looks like the good times are about to roll now.


End file.
